spanish_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia's guide to Noteriety Skill Levelling
Introduction Ahoy Espana, Duchess Amelia Ortez here. Everyone knows that it’s hard to level in the Caribbean… with all the different things you need to level and different places to level them. However, you can make it less of a hassle by going to the proper places to level the proper things. I used to do some research of this back in POTCO, and it sure helped me when I was leveling over here at TLOPO. Enough with the chit chat, here’s all the information you need to level yourself up efficiently to maximum notoriety, and max level for all your personal effects! This info board will be looking at the following aspects of leveling: Part 1: Notoriety Leveling ' '''Part 2: Weapon Leveling ' 'Part 3: Sailing / Cannon Leveling ' '''Part 4: Fishing/Potions Leveling Part 1: Notoriety Leveling Here’s what usually happens: Jack frees you from jail, you get on a ship, you see your pal Bo get turned into an esqueleto by bony boi Roger, and you swim to the docks of the not-so popular mainland of the Caribbean. You do a bit of hacking and slashing, get a portion of the black pearl quest done, and you are left there not knowing what to do next. Well, the first part of this leveling info board is going to give a rough outline of how to efficiently increase your notoriety, as well as save some time and effort doing it. Basics: -Leveling up skills levels up your notoriety -Get in a crew to get notoriety bonus -Do the weapon unlock quest as soon as they come out -Do the teleportation totem quest as soon as they come out Level 1~10 -Kill Enemies in Devil’s Anvil, Governor’s Garden in Port Royal or Royal Caverns in Port Royal -Earn some money from kills and etc. to get yourself a light brig -Try finishing the Black Pearl Quest until you finish “Black Pearl Recruit: James Pidgeley (Carver)” -Voodoo Doll quest unlock at Notoriety level 5 -Teleportation quest for Tortuga at Notoriety level 7 -Dagger quest unlock at Notoriety level 10 -Get your sailing skill to above lv5 -Get all your skills to around lv7 Level 10~20 -Get your fishing and potion skills to lv10 -Kill Enemies in Kingshead, Fort Charles in Port Royal, Misty Mire in Tortuga, or Lava Gorge in Padres del Fuego -Earn some money from kills and etc. to get yourself a brig -Try finishing the Black Pearl Quest until you finish “Black Pearl Recruit: Hendry Cutts” -Teleportation quest for Port Royal at Notoriety level 12 -Teleportation quest for Cuba at Notoriety level 14 -Grenade quest unlock at Notoriety level 20 -Get your sailing skill to above lv15 -Get all your skills to around lv15 Level 20~30 -Get your fishing and potion skills to lv20 -Kill Enemies in Kingshead main fort, the Catacombs in Padres del Fuego, or Beckett’s Quarry in Padres del Fuego -Earn some money from kills and etc. to get yourself a warship OTHER THAN A WAR GALLEON (no offense, but it’s not worth the money) -Try finishing the Black Pearl Quest until you finish “Black Pearl Recruit: Mary Lash” -Teleportation quest for Padres del Fuego at Notoriety level 23 -Voodoo Staff quest unlock at Notoriety level 30 -Try maxing your sailing skills -Get all your skills to around lv20 Level 30~35 -Kill Enemies in Cursed Caverns in Isla Tormenta or El Patron’s Mine in Raven’s Cove (once Ravens quest is done) -Try finishing the Black Pearl Quest until you finish “Black Pearl Recruit: John Smith” -Start and complete the Raven’s Cove quest (You will thank me for the potion and fishing leveling here) -Teleportation quest for Raven’s cove at Notoriety level 30 -Get all your skills to around lv25 Level 35~40 -Kill Enemies in Cursed Caverns in Isla Tormenta or El Patron’s Mine in Raven’s Cove -Try finishing the Black Pearl Quest until “Black Pearl Boss Battle” -Get all your skills to around lv30 Level 40~45 -Kill Enemies in Cursed Caverns in Isla Tormenta or Forsaken Shallows in Isla Tormenta -Start mat runs on your ship to get ship materials for upgrades -Max out skills you have not finished maxing Level 45~50 -Kill Enemies in Cursed Caverns in Isla Tormenta or Forsaken Shallows in Isla Tormenta -Start mat runs on your ship to get ship materials for upgrades -max out skills you have not finished maxing Part 2: Weapon Leveling So now you know how to efficiently max your notoriety. But how’s your personal effects? You find out that you have been using your pistol extensively to the point where your other weapon levels have been in a coma for the past few weeks, standing at a solid one digit number, let’s say around lv3. You got to do something, but you are unsure of where to start. Regardless of whether you are in this situation or not, this part of the leveling info board may help you with leveling any of your weapons effectively and efficiently! Basics: -Using weapons that take longer to kill enemies give you more reputation -Get in a crew to get reputation bonus -Try to balance the level of all the weapons that you have -Choose a weapon to max out first. I personally prefer swords, as they are very reliable against any type of enemy. -Get help from a friend or a crew member healing you while you fight tougher enemies -Always go for enemies with their name highlighted in red or orange. Usually enemies with the same or slightly higher level than your notoriety -Assign skill points based on power rather than for utility. -Invasions are your best friend when leveling weapons. Join as many of them as possible! Swords -Use a saber for a 1v1 fight and use a Broadsword against multiple enemies -Use Sweep, Brawl, Taunt, Blade Storm (preferably the latter 2)+ combos for the most rep Level Location Suggestions -From lv 1 ~ 5: Governor’s Mansion on Port Royal -From lv 6 ~ 10: Royal Caverns or Fort Charles on Port Royal -From lv 11 ~ 17: Kingshead or Lava Gorge on Padres del Fuego -From lv 18 ~ 25: Catacombs on Padres del Fuego or Beckett’s Quarry on Padres del Fuego -From lv 26 ~ 30: Beckett’s Quarry on Padres del Fuego or Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta Shooting -Preferably use a repeater, but use a pistol if you don’t have one -Take Aim with Silver Shot or a Steel Shots yields the most rep Level Location Suggestions -From lv 1 ~ 5: Beach on Devil’s Anvil -From lv 6 ~ 10: Royal Caverns on Port Royal or Tortuga Graveyard in Tortuga -From lv 11 ~ 17: Lava Gorge on Padres del Fuego -From lv 18 ~ 25: Catacombs on Padres del Fuego -From lv 26 ~ 30: Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta Voodoo Doll -Any Voodoo doll will be good -Max the attune skill first to get as much enemies as possible -Attune as much enemies as possible, and kill them all at the same time for the most rep -Max skill points of skills that deal damage on casting (eg. Poke) Level Location Suggestions -From lv 1 ~ 5: Pantano River on Cuba -From lv 6 ~ 10: Fort Charles on Port Royal -From lv 11 ~ 15: Misty Mire on Tortuga -From lv 16 ~ 25: Catacombs on Padres del Fuego -From lv 26 ~ 30: Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta Dagger/Throwing Knives -Always use throwing knives to get the most rep. -Maxing your skill points for Viper’s nest and using it will grant you more rep Level Location Suggestions -From lv 1 ~ 5: Wildwoods on Tortuga -From lv 6 ~ 10: Fort Charles on Port Royal -From lv 11 ~ 15: Fort Charles on Port Royal or Kingshead -From lv 16 ~ 25: Catacombs on Padres del Fuego -From lv 26 ~ 30: Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta Grenades -Use Stinkpot, Smoke Cloud or Fire Bob for the most rep -Do not unlock long volley, as it gives less rep Level Location Suggestions -From lv 1 ~ 10: Kingshead -From lv 11 ~ 20: Catacombs on Padres del Fuego or Beckett’s Quarry on Padres del Fuego -From lv 20 ~ 30: Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta (either gold room or center room Voodoo Staff -Use Wither and Flaming Skull for the most rep -Kill a group of enemies at once to get the most rep Level Location Suggestions -From lv 1 ~ 5: Cuba (kill the alligators) -From lv 6 ~ 15: Kingshead (use Wither on the 6 veterans) -From lv 16 ~ 20: Catacombs on Padres del Fuego or Beckett’s Quarry on Padres del Fuego -From lv 20 ~ 30: Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta (Bridge Section) Part 3: Sailing/Cannon Leveling Now, you finished leveling your effects, with a myriad of famed and legendary weapons on your belt. You have a great smile on your face as you proudly set foot onto the dinghy to launch your ship. But what’s this? Your only have a Light Sloop?! That excuse of a ship will not save you against the onslaught of hunters and warships following you while you try to deal damage to a Navy Colossus with your 3 broadsides to finish the Black Pearl Quest! And you won’t be able to survive a single round of SVS too, considering the lack of sailing skills you have. You need more skills, which means you need to level your sailing, which means you need a bigger boat, which means… you need to level sailing. Either way, this part will give you an overview of what you would need to do to efficiently level your sailing and cannons. Basics: -Get in a crew to get reputation bonus. Open your ship to public if you don’t have a crew -Get a bigger ship as soon as possible. -Aim the rear end of enemy ships to deal the most damage -Don’t upgrade round shot or broadside for maximum rep -When sailing a ship, Don’t sink @Duchess Elise Diaz -When sailing a ship, Hit ships @Viscount Stout Vega Sailing -Use Ramming speed (once unlocked) to get the most rep from enemy ships -Use a ship with the most broadsides for that class. Personally prefer brigs -Sell your lower level ships after you get a bigger ship. You can purchase multiple ships after you max sailing -Don’t apply ship upgrades to your ship until you get a warship. -More broadsides = more hits = faster to sink enemies -Level appropriate targets = your notoriety + ( sailing level / 2) Level Location Suggestions -From lv 1 ~ 5: Between Port Royal and Tortuga -From lv 6 ~ 10: Near Driftwood Islands and Rumrunner’s isle -From lv 11 ~ 15: Over Tortuga, near Isla Canjeros and around Kingshead -From lv 16 ~ 20: Around Kingshead and Padres del Fuego -From lv 20 ~ 25: Around Padres and Under Isla Tormenta (Beware of EITC Corsairs). You can try out for hunters -From lv 25 ~ 30: Around Padres, Under Isla Tormenta (Beware of EITC Corsairs), hunters and warships. Sailing Combat Tactics When Soloing: Low Level ( lv1 ~ 15 ) ENCIRCLING (Circle around the enemy while you try and land some shots while it follows you. Easy to do, but your ship may take decent hits) SERPENTINE (Form a “S” shape to shoot at the enemy from both broadsides while it follows you. Faster to sink the ship, but may take some hits) SQUARE (bait a ship to follow your ship, stop at a decent distance and start shooting the enemy with your broadsides. Once the ship comes close by, go straight to the direction where your ship is facing. Perform this action so you make a square shape. Takes longer to kill enemies but will do less damage to your ship. When Soloing: High Level ( lv15 ~ 30 ) DRIVE-BY (Time the ship so that it shoots an enemy when it comes close to an enemy ship. Shoot the ship with your broadsides to either tag / sink the ship) DOUBLE BROADSIDES (shoot from both broadsides to attract ships on both sides of the ship) CONGA LINE (use the DRIVE-BY and DOUBLE BROADSIDES to attract attention of multiple ships, then start shooting at them while performing an ENCIRCLING around the multiple ships) When with a crew: Low Level Mainly use ENCIRCLING, with SQUARE for higher leveled enemies When with a crew: High Level Mainly use the CONGA LINE. Use Encircling or a small SQUARE against hunters and warships, and use a SQUARE against Battle Royal. When in a multi-ship mat run EYE OF CALYPSO (When ships form an ENCIRCLING around multiples of hunters, making it look like a big giant whirlpool) Use DRIVE-BY and DOUBLE BROADSIDES to tag enemy hunters while you and other ships perform the EYE OF CALYPSO Cannon *UNDER CONSTRUCTION* Part 4: Fishing/Potions Leveling Now, I’m guessing that this is the real deal on why most of you are here. You capped your notoriety, mastered your effects and upgraded your warship to an lv 6 with a neat cat crossbones mast. You suddenly realize that you haven’t completed the two things you kept at the backburner. You try to complete them, but you either hit a breaking point where your brain can’t handle the repetition of constantly reeling in fishes, or you end up being so bored you start to chat in the general channel while your potion slowly melts the potion table in the background. Great news mates, this final section of the leveling info board is here to inform you on how to efficiently complete the two most tedious, time-consisting tasks of TLOPO: fishing and potions. Basics: -Complete these tasks as early as possible. The earlier you do it, the less you would have to care about them late game. -COMPLETE THEM BEFORE NOTORIETY LEVEL 30 -Just do it -Don’t let your dreams of getting that nice hat or the cool staff in the Raven’s cove quest be dreams! -Make a personal goal, like leveling up one level in each of the mini-games every day Fishing -If you get stuck on which fish to catch, check the chart below. -If your lure snags onto a fish you don’t want, just reel it in! It still gives you rep -Once you unlock the fishing boat, use it. Fishes out at sea give you more rep and loot -If a fish listed below do not appear, change the place you are fishing (either zone on deck, zone on the dock or island) -Keep yourself occupied with music. I suggest any Electro-swing music on YouTube -Catching a Legendary fish gives you 150 rep Fishing Catch Suggestions On Land -From lv 1 ~ 4: Catch either a Hatchet Fish (30 rep) or a Grouper (35 rep) -From lv 5 ~ 14: Catch either a Black Chimera (150 rep), Lion Fish (75 rep) -From lv 15 ~ 20: Catch either of the following: Angler (250 rep), Goblin Shark (220 rep), Lump Fish (275 rep), or a Sand Tiger Shark (125 rep) At Sea (Additional fish that can boost rep ) -From lv 1 ~ 4: Anthias (50 rep) -From lv 5 ~ 14: Atlantic Wolffish (100 rep), Barracuda (100 rep), or a Dragon Fish (200 rep) -From lv 15 ~ 20:Marlin (125 rep) or a Mega Mouth (300 rep) Below is a table of the fishes and the rep they give Potions -Go to Port Royal when making potions that only require the three common ingredients (scorpion stinger, crab claw, and alligator tooth) -Stick to a single potion listed below when leveling. -Keep yourself occupied with music. I suggest any Electro-swing music on YouTube -Follow the tactics below for the most effective way to make the potions -You can sell a potion for 25 gold Potion Making Suggestions -From lv 1 ~ 4: Try making the max of every potion you unlock, and then start making excess Swift Foot 1s -From lv 5 ~ 8: Lively Bucko Brew 1 or Swift Foot 1 -From lv 8 ~ 10: Swift Foot 2 or Lively Bucko Brew 1 -From lv 10 ~ 13: Lively Bucko Brew 2 or Swift Foot 2 -From lv 13 ~ 15: Swift Foot 3 or Lively Bucko Brew 2 -From lv 15 ~ 17: Lively Bucko Brew 3 or Swift Foot 3 -From lv 17 ~ 20: Lively Bucko Brew 4 or Swift Foot 3 Potion Making Tactics Stacking Used for mainly making Swift Foot. Follow the figure below. The Massive U Used mainly for potions requiring a single material. Using 3 columns, start making a wall of the same materials using the 1st and the 3rd column, until you form figure 1. Then start filling in the wall as shown in figure 2. The result is an easy creation of one of the most single resource intensive potion, the Lively Bucko Brew 4. Figure 1 Figure 2 There you have it, All the tools you need to level yourself in this Caribbean. Category:TLOPO Guide